


Dinner Break

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Sex Work, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain's finished updated his patreon for the month and all he wants to do is get some dinner with his girlfriend.No sexual content in the story itself but rating it M since Sylvain does briefly mention some of the work he does, so the rating is for safety.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 26





	Dinner Break

**Author's Note:**

> One of those random one-shot, drabble ideas I had that I wanted to write out for this couple. Really trying to get back into the swing of it for writing quick one-shots for them!

“And done.” Sylvain stretched back in his chair as he finished setting up the patreon rewards for next month. “Bernie, I’m done!” he called into the apartment as he threw on a shirt and made sure he had his wallet on him. They were planning on going to their favorite seafood restaurant for dinner and Sylvain was super excited for all you can eat crab.

Noticing that Bernie wasn’t waiting for him in the living room, he went over to her bedroom and pushed the ajar door wider. “Bernie, did you hear me?” He trailed off, noticing Bernie was sitting at her work desk, one of Sylvain’s pictures up on her computer that was calibrated for the human eye. She was obviously in the middle of editing it, as she had her tablet in hand, her legs up on her chair as she worked.

She glanced at him, her expression a cute pout. “I hate you so much Sylvain.”

“Awww, how come Bernie?” He made his way over to her, dodging the few stuffed animals and other knickknacks that made up residency on her floor. Like always he had the slight urge to clean whenever he came into her room, but he respected his girlfriend need for organized chaos.

“Why in the world did you convince me to take pics on a windy day? Look at these flyaways!” She pointed to all of Sylvain’s loose hairs in the picture. “Do you know how much clone stamping and painting I have to do to get it presentable!?” She scratched the side of her head with her drawing pen. “And then I need to do all those composite shots for next month’s rewards and we have a studio shoot coming up right?” Bernie glanced at the calendar on her desk. “Only a week to go, oh crap, did we buy everything for the set yet?”

“Breathe Bernie, come on now.” Sylvain hugged her from behind and gently pulled the tablet out of her hands. Despite him making the choice to become a full time lewd content creator on patreon, it only got anywhere because of Bernie. She was his photographer, the photo editor, set designer, she came up with a few concepts and even sometimes she stood in as the “faceless girl” in a few of his photos. With her face not visible of course and very little showing in terms of skin. Sylvain might be okay with showing off everything but she wasn’t. Hell, she even used a different handle for her photoshoots with him as compared to her regular photography.

He knew he lucked out in every way having a girlfriend so understanding and so willing to help him out. “Bernie, that can wait, remember, we were supposed to go out for dinner today. All you can eat crab?”

“Is it that late already?” She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. “Damn, I thought I would already be halfway through the composite by now.” She rubbed her eyes. “There was just so much noise in the picture to edit out. Let me finish cleaning up the flyaways and we can go.”

“Nuh uh.” Sylvain held the tablet high above his head and stepped back as Bernie reached for it. Being so much taller than her definitely had its perks.

“Sylvain, come on!”

He shook his head. “We’re going to get dinner now. You’ve been in here all day working on photos. We’re good until next month in terms of content, you have time!”

“But there’s still so much to do. I need to make sure we have all the white flowers and we have all the thin fabrics to hang around the bed and if not I need to order it and…”

Sylvain stepped forward and hugged her with the arm not holding the tablet and kissed the top of her head. “Bernie, it’ll be fine. Really. A night off won’t kill you.”

“That’s what you think,” she murmured.

“Well I’ll seduce Death then so he won’t take you.”

Bernie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know if Death will be impressed by your tiddies.”

“My tiddies are amazing okay!” Sylvain tapped his hand on his chest. “Oh wait, that’ll be a good monthly theme right?” Sylvain made a mental note to think of concepts and ideas regarding that. “Maybe we could do a bathtub shoot with black water? Oh! And have death’s hand in it?” Realizing he was getting off track, he shook his head. “Wait no, this is not the time to be discussing this! We have a bucket of crab with our names on it!”

“Fine, fine,” she said with a sigh. “Can I have my tablet back so I can save the pic?”

“If you don’t start working again when I give it back to you. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” He handed her back the tablet and kept an eye on her as she saved the photo and put her computer on standby. There have been way too many times when Bernie said she would stop and then didn’t.

“Let me get cleaned up and then we can go.” Bernie made her way to her closet and began grabbing clothes.

Leaving her to it, Sylvain headed back into the living room. While he waited, he dusted off the coffee table and wondered how it was already collecting dust. He definitely dusted it a few days ago!

“Sorry, ready.” Bernie hurried out of her room, now dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He could see it in the way she glanced back to her room that she really wanted to be back at work.

“Bernie,” he warned.

“Right, right, sorry.” She shook her head. “Crab now, work later.”

Sylvain mentally sighed, knowing that he was going to need to make sure she went to bed at a reasonable time. Of course that was a future him problem. He slipped his shoes on and held out a hand for Bernie to take. “I’m totally going to eat more crab than you.”

She smiled back at him. “I guess we’ll have to see then.”


End file.
